Field
The present disclosure relates generally to digital communication systems and methods and more specifically to digital communication systems and methods for proximity based networked mobile communication.
Background
Users of mobile communication devices are able to connect with one another through the use of social networking platforms in conjunction with applications on the mobile communication devices using a communication protocol. The communication protocol can be cellular or wireless based. In order to connect with a member of a social networking platform, a user of a mobile communication device must first register with the social networking platform and have some knowledge of the member to whom the connection is desired. The knowledge of the member allows the user of the mobile communication device to send a connection request to the member.
Normally, acceptance of the connection request by the member is required for the user of the mobile communication device to communicate directly with the member. Without information identifying or related to a member of a social networking platform, the user of the mobile communication device is seemingly a stranger and has no way of communicating with the member.
In the case of people within proximity to one another, there may be further reason to connect while using a wireless device, for example, if face-to-face communication is impractical or socially awkward. It is within the aforementioned context that a need for the disclosed technology has arisen. Thus, there is a need to provide a way of establishing wireless communication based at least in part on proximity of users to each other.